


still into you

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (i guess??), Drabble, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, Music Producer Jinsol & Ballet Dancer Sooyoung, i love this duo so so much, they broke up but they're still in love oh my god, ugh ugh ugh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: It doesn't matter the time that passes, nor where they are, they'll always be in love with each other.





	still into you

There's a linger in her click and there's a sigh that follows.

It's a little too late at night and Jinsol won't stop playing around with the order of things. Her dark brown hair is tangled with her headphones, her eyes squinted because the laptop light stings at this point and she won't drop the burgundy colored mouse. She's doing what she does best, adding instruments, hidden vocals, and she almost forgets that she has class tomorrow. (Or today, since it's almost three in the morning.) If she's honest, the only thing that lingers in her mind, is making this song sound good. She was a music producer in training, and she had been given materials to work with. She couldn't let this go to waste.

She's focused on her screen when her phone buzzes, making her brown eyes leave the laptop. It's a simple text from Kakao and although she's too tired for anything right now, she still reaches for it. Before she even thinks of unlocking her phone, she's stretching her body out, leaning back in the chair when she's finally in comfort.

Jinsol has texts from everybody. They're all unread and she feels bad for a second. She's a second away from locking, when she reaches a text from a stranger.

**Hi, I see you're online... I hope you're getting ready for bed.**

She wants to say its from a stranger.

But she's can't lie to herself. 

When she sees the picture of her ex lover, 

She freezes.

Jung Jinsol and Ha Sooyoung used to date. They used to date for three years and broke up due to the fact that they were moving towns. Jinsol had planned big, she was going to stay in California while Sooyoung planned bigger, she was going to China. Their dreams were so different, the blonde (At the time) wanted to be a big music producer while Sooyoung was going to dance her ballet toes away.

She feels her heart tug harshly and even though it's been six months away from her, her heart belonged to her alone. (Even if she looked for Sooyoung in her night lovers and would make them leave when daylight broke.)

The twenty-two year old licks her dry lips, opening the text and replying to the other instantly.

**I can't sleep. Working hard, you know?**

Jinsoul feels her type, she knows it.

_"You're going to drop one day," Sooyoung says, she's resting her elbow on her bed and she's watching the other with adoring eyes. Jinsol would always work hard._

_"I need to make it big, you know?" She answers, it's cheeky to hide her feelings of failure._

**You always work so hard, Jin... Take a break. Talk to me?**

. . .

Jinsol feels embarrassed with how quick she glides her mouse to the save icon and shuts her laptop down.

**Okay.**

She's standing up from the chair, her phone in hand as she makes her way to the bathroom. She really needs to change in her pajamas.

It's when she's taking off her pants when Sooyoung answers back. So, she clicks on the voice note option.

Jinsol laughs, recording it along her words. " **Horrible, I can't sleep these days. I can't wait to get this whole disk done.** "

When she finishes getting dressed and she's staring at herself, she realizes how much she's changed since she kissed Sooyoung goodbye. Her hair was much longer, now dyed a dark brown and she has matching eye bags. (Her appearance might change, but the love she holds for the other will always stay.) She shakes that thought to the back of her head when she clicks on the other's voice note.

**"You've always been so rough to herself. Take a break, nerd."**

There's so many things that other could say. First, the term of endearment. But second, the way how her soft voice has her thumping. There's faint background noise, cars but all she could think about about was her voice.

Jinsol swallows, gathering all the courage to answer back. " **Wow, a nerd?** "

She leaves the bathroom, turning off the lights and she's plopping on her bed. (She tries to ignore the thump and the desire of her wanting to talk to Sooyoung all night.)

A text message.

**"What term do you prefer, princess?"**

Jinsol's heart squeezes in nostalgia.

_"You're my dancing princess." Jinsol says when the other is dancing, a passion in her eye and she's absolutely mesmerizing. She doesn't know if it's the movements, the song, or the fact that she's wearing a short skirt that has Jinsol gaping._

_"Shut up, Jinsol." She shakes her head, blushing her cheeks off._

**"That was always you."**

. . .

One more hour passes and now they're talking on the phone, 

**"Where are you staying these days?"**

**"I have a flight for China in a few days."**

**"Oh?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Ironically, I'm going to LA."**

Jinsoul feels her chest empty itself.

**"Oh."**

**"Why so down?"**

**"I just wanted to see if we could meet up."**

**"That'd suck."**

**"Why? Am I so bad company?"**

Sooyoung laughs, **"No, I'm just in love with you."**

Jinsol freezes.

**"S-sorry, I shouldn't have said that."**

**"No... It's okay. I feel the same."**

**"You do?"**

Jinsol laughs, **"You don't forget three years in six months, Sooyoung."**

 **"I guess you don't."** She says but there's a smile on her face. Jinsol can hear it in her tongue.

Jinsol rolls over, eyeing the time on her clock and she says,

" **I have to go to bed now.."**

**"Ah? So early..?"**

**"It's really late, silly. At least here."**

**"Call me when you wake up?"** She opens her mouth, hating how clingy she sounds but she shoves it down her throat. She's missed her so much.

**"Okay."**

**"Goodnight, Jinsol."**

**"Night, Sooyoung."**

**"I love you--"**

**"I love you-"**

They break out in giggles, the sync between them still being there.  
  
**"Bye now.."**

**"Bye bye"**

The aspiring music producer ends the click, eyeing Sooyoung's number and once again having the honor to change it to "My Lover."

. . .

She's sleeping soundly when a text breaks in,

**From; My Lover**

_**we were written in the stars.** _


End file.
